Camp Life
by brightpink-flamingo
Summary: The girls of CampGreen Forest are forced to Camp Green Lake when their Warden tragically dies from not taking care of his diabetes. At Camp Green Lake, many of the girls and boys find romances, while others are depressed.
1. Introduction

If a boy commits a crime in the state of Texas, then he is sent to Camp Green Lake for boys or jail. At Camp Green Lake, the boys eat bad food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and they dig holes all day. They have a 16 month period there.  
  
If a girl commits a crim in Texas, she is sent to Camp Green Forest for girls or jail. The girls camp is exactly like the boys.  
  
When the Warden of Camp Green Forest tragically dies of having diabetes and not taking care of it, the girls are forced to Camp Green Lake for the rest of their time. While at Camp Green Lake, the girls face romances, depression, and the biggest lesson of all, how to survive in the middle of nowhere. 


	2. The Meetings

"How much longer will this be?" complained Giggly.  
  
"Five more hours." The bus driver said sharply.  
  
"Oh joy!" Midnight sarcastically mummbled.  
  
"Oh stop being so dark about everything Midnight." Demon, her best friend said to her.  
  
"I wonder if any of the guys will be hot?" Demon questioned the other girls.  
  
"Do you think anyone can be hotter than Lethal?" Chio asked her.  
  
'Lethal' or David was a conselor at Camp Green Forest, where the girls were coming from.  
  
"No," Demon replied. "He was the hottest guy ever! Right Midnight?"  
  
"Sure." Midnight replied half listening.  
  
"Of course there will be very hot guys there!" Bow-Wow spoke up. "There's got to be."  
  
"Ughh! I'm so bored!" Chi said.  
  
"I wanna listen to music!" Demon said.  
  
"Hey bus driver! Can you put on music? We're bored here!" Tropic spoke up. The bus driver gave her a glare. "Well then, can anyone here sing?"  
  
"I can!" Chi said.  
  
"Oh no!" the others yelled out, even Midnight, who was now laughing.  
  
"Midnight can." Demon volenteered her best friend.  
  
"No I can't!" she said returning to her dark old self.  
  
"Yea you can!" Giggly shouted. "I've heard you sing 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' before." She said playfully punching Midnight in the arm.  
  
"You know, I can sing better than that." Midnight replied darkly.  
  
"Well lets hear ya then!" Chi said.  
  
Midnight started to sing "Last Train Home" by Lost Prophet. When she wqas finished singing, they were at Camp Green Lake.  
  
"I hope they aren't ugly." X-Ray said looking into the dusty roadway.  
  
"I bet they'll be hot!" Zigzag said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
The boys of D-Tent were finishing up digging and going to the Mess Hall, where all the other boys were waiting for the girls.  
  
"The girls will be here soon, boys." The Warden told the eagar boys. "Do you have everything ready for the girls?" she asked Mr.Sir.  
  
"Of course!" he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Finally, after what it seemed like forever, the buses came down the road. A man came off the bus first. He started to call out names of girls in A-Tent.  
  
None of t he boys were swayed by the girls of A-Tent or B-Tent. But that all changed when Rad and Mitch came off the bus.  
  
"Tara" the man called out.  
  
A tall girl with shoulder length light brown hair with golden highlights and light brown eyes stepped off the bus.  
  
All they boys stared at her in trance as she gave them a huge smile. Her hips swayed as she we went to talk to her friend, called Witch.  
  
"Michelle"  
  
A slightly shorter girl with long brown hair and brown eyes jumped out of the bus. She kept her smile on her face the whole time she walked by. She had a very spunky personality, which the boys seemed to enjoy in her.  
  
After Rad and Mitch got off the bus, the man called out the girls in C-Tent and then finally D-Tent.  
  
"Stephanie"  
  
A tall, skinny girl stepped out of the bus, her bright blue eyes looking at all of the boys.  
  
When Zigzag saw her, he smiled and whistled. In return, Tropic smiled back, flipping her long dirty blonde hair, and skipping to the other girls, standing near the Warden.  
  
"Emily"  
  
Another tall, skinny girl stepped out of the bus, but much more slowly then Tropic. As she walked by, she glanced at all of the boys with her big brown eyes that were almost covered by her dark brown hair that had blonde highlights. As she walked, she kept a straight face as some of the boys whistled at her and called out, "Hey, babe!"  
  
"What do you think of her, Squid?" Zigzag asked him. Squid wasn't paying attention though, as all of his attention was on Emily. He watched her every move. Never did she smile. She looked bored and a little worried as she looked at every boy with a small sense of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Move along, Emily" the man said now becoming annoyed as Emily was walking too slow. She hurried up, a little.  
  
"Tiffany"  
  
Another tall, skinny girl jumped off the bus. She gave the boys a little smile but then ran up to Midnight, whispering in her ear.  
  
Twitch watched as Demon ran up to Midnight, her short black hair with blonde highlights swiftly moving side to side. Twitch smiled at her as she looked at him with her light brown eyes. He immediately started twitching like crazy. Demon let out a little giggle and Twitch gave her an embarrassed smile in return.  
  
"Jess"  
  
The next girl was very short and the youngest of D-Tent. She smiled at the boys and skipped along, her long brown hair swinging back and forth.  
  
A huge smile appeared on Zero's face as Giggly looked at him with her brown eyes through her glasses.  
  
"Christel"  
  
"A Philipino girl with medium length black hair and dark brown eyes stepped out of the bus. She was tall and a little over weight, but the boys still thought she was hot, expecially Magnet, who licked his lips when he saw her. Christel gave the boys a little smile as she passed by.  
  
"She's hot!" Magnet said to the others in D-Tent.  
  
"She's fine." X-Ray said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Cierra"  
  
The last girl stepped off the bus. X-Ray couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Cierra was short and thin. She was black with black hair in cornrows and dark brown eyes. As Bow-Wow walked past, she smiled at the boys and gave them flirty looks.  
  
"Now she's hot!" X-Ray said licking his lips.  
  
"Yeah." Magnet agreed.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake." The Warden said to the girls. "Today, you will be shown all over the camp. Tomorrow, you will start your work, just like at Camp Green Forest." The girls sighed in return. "Yes, I can see that you're all excited." The Warden told them, rolling her eyes.  
  
"My name is Dr.Pensdanski. I'll be your conselor here at Camp Green Lake." A short man wearing a sunhat said to the girls of D-Tent. "I will be showing you around the campsite." The girls did not look thrilled. "Then you will go to dinner and meet the boys of D-Tent." 


	3. DTent, Meet DTent

"What do you think of the D-Tent girls?" Zigzag asked all of the other D-Tent boys.  
  
"Jess is hot!"  
  
"Cierra's hot!"  
  
"Christel is hot!"  
  
"Tiffany's hot!" Zero, X-Ray, Magnet, and Twitch all said at once. Squid didn't say anything.  
  
"Squid?" Zigzag asked him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." He answered, acting spaced out. "It would be better if Mitch or Rad were in our tent." He said sadly.  
  
"Well they're not!" The Lump said, laughing. "Rad's mine and Mitch is Stone's." he said. His friend, Stone stood next to him nodding his head. Squid just rolled his eyes at him. "Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me!" The Lump said sounding annoyed. Squid ignored him. "Who do you like, Zigzag?"  
  
"Stephanie!" Zigzag replied smiling.  
  
"Well, that only leaves Emily. She's pretty hot if you ask me." X- Ray said. Zigzag and Twitch nodded in agreement.  
  
"She's ok!" Squid snapped, trying to get the image of the frightened girl out of his head. But, the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to know about her.  
  
Finally, the girls got back to their tents after the long walk around the campsite. Dr.Pendanski pulled out orange jumpsuits. "Here are your outfits." He said. Midnight and Demon looked at them in disgust. "I think you know everything that will be going on here." He said. "Dinner will be in 10 minutes." Dr.Pensdanski left with saying that.  
  
In the tent, the girls went to their cots and made them as comfortable as possible. Midnight sat on her cot, her head on her knees. Demon took the cot next to her.  
  
When the girls were finished, they headed for the Mess Hall. There, they were served beans, bread, and meat.  
  
"Where do we sit?" Giggly asked.  
  
"D-Tent!" X-Ray called out and thegirls went over to the table he was sitting at. They all took a seat and everyone sat in an awkward silence.  
  
"What are your names?" Tropic asked the boys.  
  
"I'm X-Ray. This is Squid, Zigzag, Twitch, Magnet, and Zero." X-Ray said pointing to each boy.  
  
"What are your names?" Squid asked.  
  
"I'm Tropic. This is Bow-Wow, Chi, Giggly, Midnight, and Demon."  
  
"What are the reasons for your nicknames?" Tropic and Squid asked each other at the same time.  
  
"Yea and what did you guys do to get sent to Camp Green Forest?" X- Ray asked.  
  
"Well, I'm called Tropic because I moved here, to Texas, from an island. It wasn't that tropical but it was like paradise to me. I also surf so it kinda fits me. I set a skateboard shop on fire." Tropic confessed.  
  
"I'm Giggly because I laugh too much. I shoplifted. I'm like a kleptomaniac!" Zero grinned.  
  
"I'm called Chi because my friend Philly, who left a month ago started to call me that. I got sent here because I stole clothes and stuff from Hot Topic." Chi said.  
  
"Im called Bow-Wow because I love him! I love him so much that I snuck into his concert, but sadly, got caught."  
  
Demon and Midnight stayed silent. Squid was the first to notice it. "What about Demon and Midnight?" he said nodding towards them. Demon and Midnight sill stayed silent. The other girls glanced at each other. Finally, Tropic decided to speak for them.  
  
"Well," she started uneasily. "Demon is called Demon because she is a little suidicial. Midnight is called that because she's dark and mysterious. Noone ever knows what she's gonna do. Demon got arrested because she sold drugs and sometimes even injected them into people. Midnight set a car on fire." Tropic concluded.  
  
After that was said, there was annother awkward silence. Then, it was time to go back to the tents. 


End file.
